


[FANART] Up Against Me

by TrishArgh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Beefy Bucky, Bottom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Porn, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: They didn’t tell us what we’re up against - I just want you up against me





	

**Author's Note:**

> this took me FOREVER! thanks to moony and fox for the support! <3

They didn’t tell us what we’re up against - I just want you up against me 

(Lyrics by LP)

**Author's Note:**

> speak stucky to me on tumblr http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/ <3


End file.
